Screet
by Kana Hime
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu setelah sekian tahun, apakah mereka masih saling mengenal, cerita dari awal mereka bertemu sampai mempunyai 3 orang anak/ bad summary/
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read!

Pairing: SasuHina, slight ShikaTema, NaruSaku, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, SaiIno

**Screet Betweet Onyx and Lavender**

Chapter 1

"Sasuke! Ayo bangun hari ini kau masuk sekolah kan?" teriakan seorang ibu terdengar ke seluruh pelosok rumah Uchiha itu.

"Ya…ya" pemuda berambut raven atau lebih tepatnya pantat ayam, bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu segera turun ke bawah.

"Sasuke cepatlah berangkat! Tinggal 20 menit lagi bel berbunyi!" Itachi, kakak yang paling Sasuke benci berkata sambil menunjuk sepotong roti bakar dan segelas susu yang sepertinya sudah ibu mereka siapkan.

"Hn" Sasuke segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan segera menuju ke gerbang rumah

"Kabuto, cepat antar aku!" Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah terparkir disana sebelumnya.

"Baik tuan" supir keluarga Uchiha yang bernama Kabuto itu segera menancap gas

Di dalam mobil Sasuke hanya termenung melihat jendela seperti biasanya, yah mungkin sekitar 7 tahun lalu. Sejak ia berpisah dengan sahabat atau mungkin cinta pertamanya, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan" Kabuto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn" Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam Konoha High School, tanpa memperdulikan perempuan-perempuan disekitarnya yang sedang berteriak histeris

"Yo Teme! Tak kusangka kita sekelas lagi!" pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning bernama Naruto berkata dengan ceria, seperti tak ada beban

"Hn, diamlah Dobe" Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di bangku sebelah Naruto. Daripada duduk dengan Naruto, bisa-bisa ia dipanggil BP karena bertengkar saat pelajaran lagi.

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun~~~" perempuan berambut pink yang biasa dipanggil Sakura langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan merangkul lengannya.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi teman sejak SMP nya ini

"Sakura kau tidak adil!" perempuan berambut pirang dikucir kuda bernama Ino, juga merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pig! Sasuke itu milikku!" Sakura menarik tangan Ino

"Siapa yang bilang? Sasuke itu milikku tau! Dasar forehead!" Ino menatap Sakura tajam.

Dan akhirnya terjadi kembali pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Ino, tapi bagi warga-?- kelas X C, itu seperti tontonan setiap pagi, yah seperti sinetron. Mungkin, jika Tenten tidak melerai, mereka akan terus begitu.

"Sudahlah! Apakah kalian tidak punya acara lain selain memperebutkan Sasuke?" Tenten memisahkan dua rival tersebut.

Untunglah Tenten adalah ketua karate perempuan, walaupun dia baru kelas satu dia sudah bisa dibilang seperti senior, jadi jangan heran jika Sakura dan Ino langsung akur, daripada terkena bogem mentah dari Tenten

SKIP TIME

.

.

Tet Tet Tet

.

"Good Morning students! Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sekaligus guru bahasa inggris kalian, jadi kuharap kalian tidak mencari masalah denganku, paham?" Pria berambut putih dan memakai masker berdiri di depan kelas

"Paham" Seluruh kelas menjawab kompak

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulau pelajarannya, ada pertanyaan?"Dia melihat seluruh kelas dengan matanya yang terlihat malas

"_Sensei_, siapa nama _sensei_?" Naruto berteriak dengan lancang, mungkin yang mendengarnya merasa telinga mereka akan putus.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, panggil saja Kakashi. Baiklah sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya bla bla bla" Kakashi-_sensei_ mulai menerangkan di depan kelas.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Tet tet

.

*Sasuke POV*

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita ke kantin" Sakura mengajak atau lebih tepatnya memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya di kantin.

"Aku sedang malas" aku meniru gaya Shikamaru

Melihat Sakura sedang menggosip dengan Ino, aku memanfaatkannya untuk segera kabur dari tempat itu dan menuju tempat favoritku, tempat yang biasa ku gunakan untuk merenung.

"Apa sekarang kau masih mengingatku" Aku memejamkan mata "Hinata"

"Aarrghh bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya" Aku mengacak-acak rambut raven kesayanganku yang tidak gatal

Trililit Trililit… *sory kalo suaranya gaje T.T*

Aku membuka hp ku, sejenak aku melihat wallpaper yang terpampang di sana. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven tengah asyik melihat matahari senja ditemani seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo, mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain. Mengingatkanku pada masa lalu

_Flashback…._

"_Hinata" anak laki-laki berambut raven berumur sekitar 6 tahun mendekati seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo yang tengah asyik memetik bunga tulip._

"_Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"anak perempuan itu berkata tanpa menoleh secenti pun kepada orang yang memanggilnya_

"_Ikut aku" anak laki-laki itu yang bernama Sasuke, menarik lengan anak perempuan yang bernama Hinata_

"_E-eh tunggu" bunga tulip yang tadi berada pada genggaman tangan Hinata, berserakan di hamparan bunga tulip lainnya_

"_Ki-kita akan pergi kemana?"._

"_Sudahlah ikut saja"_

_Mereka berlari menuju daerah di samping rumah Sasuke, daerah itu hanyalah sebuah pinggir pantai yang dihalangi oleh sebuah pagar besi._

"_Kita sampai" Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya_

"_Ke-kenapa kita kesini?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajah penuh tanya_

"_Hn, lihatlah" Sasuke menunjuk matahari terbenam yang terlihat sangat jelas di belakang mereka_

"_Wah! Indahnya" Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata itu._

_Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah Hinata, bahkan sempat terlihat seulas senyum di wajahnya. Seakan ia tak ingin kehilangan miliknya yang paling berharga_

_Flasback off…_

Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni

Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru doushi

Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori

Kutsugaesu junbi iza Are You Ready….

Lagu Hero's Come Back yang menjadi nada dering di hp ku berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku tentang masa lalu.

Aku memandang hp yang sedang kugenggam. Di sana terpampang nama 'Pinky'.

Melihat nama itu aku segera memutus panggilan yang masuk tersebut. Aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu walau hanya 1 menit.

Karena, hanya inilah satu-satunya cara menghindar dari teriakan para fangirls yang bisa memecahkan telinga itu.

Belum sempat aku memasukkan hp ke saku, hp ku kembali bergetar. Kubuka hp merek XXX ku dengan malas, lagi-lagi terpampang nama Pinky. Dengan terpaksa kubaca sms menyebalkan itu.

_From: Pinky_

_Sasuke-kun, kau ada di mana? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi!_

_~Saku-chan~_

Benar-benar sms yang gak penting. Aku memang hampir tidak pernah membalas sms dari perempuan manapun, kecuali _okaa-san _ku yang cerewet.

*End Sasuke POV*

SKIP TIME

.

.

Tet tet tet

.

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke kembali ke kelas. Setelah menyiapkan mental-?-, ia membuka pintu kelas dengan pelan. Spontan…..

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun~~~~~" Fangirls Sasuke langsung berebut ingin memeluknya. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya bisa pasrah apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

**Akhirnya fic ke-2 Kana selesai, maaf kalo terlalu pendek & banyak skip timenya. Di chapter ini emang hanya Sasuke yang diutamakan, jadi tokoh yang lain harap bersabar-?-. Maaf juga mungkin romancenya kurang, maklum Kana kan masih junior, di chapter berikutnya pasti Kana tambahkan romance-nya!**

**Oke, akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Don't Like Don't Read

Pairing: SasuHina, slight NaruSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, SaiIno

**Screet Between Onyx and Lavender**

Chapter 2

Esok harinya…..

"Sasuke cepatlah berangkat!" lagi-lagi Itachi menyuruh Sasuke seenaknya, padahal ia lihat sendiri _otouto_ tercintanya sedang sarapan dengan nikmat.

"Memang ada apa _baka-aniki_? Hari ini kau menyuruhku seperti pembantumu" Sasuke men-_deathglare _kakaknya.

"Terserah padaku kan _baka-otouto_" Itachi men-_deathglare _Sasuke balik. Akhirnya terjadi perang _deathglare _antara Sasuke dan Itachi, dan tempat pertarungannya adalah….yak! ruang makan!-?-

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" muncul _deathglare _baru di belakang Itachi, yang ternyata adalah Fugaku dari kamar sebelah-?-

"_Otou-san _tidak usah ikut campur! Ini urusan laki-laki" mendengar Itachi berkata begitu, muncul empat siku-siku di kening Fugaku. Setelah 1 menit ia tidak dianggap sebagai seorang laki-laki oleh anaknya-?-. Akhirnya….

"Stop! Cepat berangkat sekolah!" Fugaku teriak super kencang, mungkin terdengar sampai gang sebelah-?-

"Diam!" muncul _deathglare _yang lebih mengerikan dari belakang Fugaku. Merasa akan terjadi bencana-?- Sasuke dan Itachi langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Fugaku? Mungkin dia harus pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti….

SKIP TIME

.

*Sasuke POV*

Hal yang terjadi tadi membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku berjalan melewati koridor, suasananya sama seperti biasanya. Penuh dengan teriakan perempuan tidak jelas. Memang apa sih bagusnya berteriak, yang ada suara akan hilang. Tak beberapa lama akhirnya aku sampai di kelas dengan selamat-?-.

"Oi Teme! Pinjam PR sejarah dong!" Naruto, orang yang menurutku aneh ini memasang wajah puppy eyes. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memukulnya, tapi aku sudah terbiasa melihat wajah bodohnya itu.

"Hn" Aku menjawabnya hanya dengan satu kata, tapi sepertinya dia sudah mengerti. Dengan terpaksa-?- kuambil buku tulis sejarahku dari dalam tas.

Setelah melihat tempat duduk yang ada, aku memilih duduk dibangku dua dari belakang di pojok kanan. Hari ini terlihat sepi dibanding kemarin, aku melihat sekeliling. Yang tidak kutemui adalah si rambut pink menyebalkan, yak Sakura, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi.

"Eh, No, si Sakura mana? Kau kan selalu bersamanya?" aku mendengar Temari, perempuan berkucir empat yang kuketahui menyukai Shikamaru, orang paling males sedunia-?- membicarakan orang yang kucari.

"Sakura hari ini sedang sakit, kemaren dia kepeleset kulit pisang abis dari dari kamar mandi" Ino menjawab pertanyaan Temari tadi. Diam-diam sebenarnya aku nguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi tetep masang wajah stoic andalanku, keluarga Uchiha kan harus jaim.

Mendengar Ino berbicara begitu, hatiku sangat senang. Walau hanya satu hari, yang penting aku bisa bebas dari si rambut pink cerewet itu.

*End Sasuke POV*

"Huwaa…! Sakura-chan kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian….!" Naruto menangis lebay.

"Diam Naruto!" empat siku-siku mulai muncul di kening Tenten.

"Huwaaa! Sakura-chan!" Naruto nangis dua kali lipat lebih keras dari tadi

"Na-ru-to!" Tenten mulai mengejar Naruto

"Neji! Pacarmu mengerikan!" Naruto bersembunyi di belakang Neji. Sedangkan Neji? Dia _blushing_, gara-gara Naruto sudah membongkar rahasianya

"Eh? Pacar?" Seluruh kelas kompak, kecuali Sasuke. Spontan Tenten berhenti ngejar Naruto dan langsung _blushing_ di tempat-?-

"Eh?" Naruto segera menjauh dari Neji dan Tenten. Dari pada terkena tebasan pedang dari Neji yang ikut eskul ninja-?- dan Tenten yang ikut karate

*Hinata POV*

Sungguh menyebalkan! Ini hari pertama aku masuk SMA di Jepang, setelah pulang dari Perancis, tetapi kenapa aku harus terlambat?

Aku menyusuri koridor untuk menemukan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Teacher Room'. Ternyata SMA ini cukup membingungkan, sejak sekitar 5 menit lalu aku berputar-putar tapi belum saja kutemukan.

Akhirnya sekitar dua menit kemudia aku menemukan ruangang di sebelah UKS yang bertuliskan 'Teacher Room' ruangan yang aku cari.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi" aku mengetok pintu, yah keturunan keluarga Hyuga harus mempunyai sopan santun kan…

"Masuk" perempuan atau tepatnya tante berambut di kucir 2, yang bernama Tsunade mempersilahkanku masuk

"Akhirnya datang juga, cepat ikut aku, jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai" guru berambut putih jabrik dengan tatapan malas, yang kelihatannya adalah wali kelasku, pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Aku mengikutinya setelah bu Tsunade member isyarat agar aku mengikuti guru itu.

Aku mengikutinya menyusuri koridor, aku berharap kelas yang akan kumasuki nanti akan menyenangkan. Beberapa saat kemudian kami berbelok memasuki kelas bertuliskan X C.

"_Sensei _lama sekali!" aku melihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang hiperaktif yang terlihat kesal, dan juga ada laki-laki yang terlihat malas dan sedang tidur, dan lain-lain. Yah, walaupun mereka semua agak aneh, tapi aku harus menerimanya, apa boleh buat, mereka akan menjadi teman sekelasku sampai 3 tahun kedepan, toh kelihatannya mereka juga baik.

"Baiklah, semuanya dia adalah murid baru di kelas kita. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" guru yang kuketahui bernama Kakashi dari nama yang terpampang di mejanya itu mempersilahkan ku untuk memperkenalkan diri

"_Hai'_. Pe-perkenalkan namaku Hyu-Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal" aku sedikit membungkukkan badan, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa malu ketika dilihat orang banyak, seperti sekarang. Aku yakin, sekarang pipiku pasti sudah memerah.

"Nah, Hinata sekarang kau bisa duduk di samping Sasuke" aku tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Kakashi-_sensei_, jadi aku mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Untunglah di pojok kanan, masih ada satu tempat duduk yang kosong, beruntungnya aku.

*End Hinata POV*

Hinata mendekati tempat duduk itu, dan meletakkan tasnya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia beranikan untuk menyapa laki-laki yang menjadi teman sebangku nya, sebenarnya dari tadi Hinata merasa mengenalnya, mulai dari rambut ravennya yang seperti pantat ayam itu.

"H-hai, perkenalkan aku…." sebelum Hinata selesai memperkenalkan diri, laki-laki tadi yang semula menatap langit dari jendela menoleh kearah Hinata, dan….

"Kau…!" Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama kaget dan menunjuk satu sama lain, untung tidak ada yang melihatnya

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Sasuke berbisik pada Hinata

"Nanti kujelaskan, ngomong-ngomong kau sekarang berubah ya? Jadi tambah aneh" Hinata menahan tawa melihat tampang Sasuke yang _innoncent_

"Apa maksudmu?" muncul empat siku-siku di kening Sasuke. Mengingat masih jam pelajaran, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk balas dendam. Kalau jadi, pasti dia juga tidak akan tega melukai seseorang yang ingin ia temui dalam 7 tahun

SKIP TIME

.

Tet tet

"Baiklah anak-anak, jangan lupa tugasnya lusa dikumpulkan!" guru berambut dikucir jabrik bernama Anko meninggalkan ruang kelas

"_Hai' sensei_!" semua murid menjawab kompak.

"Hei, kau tidak ke kantin?" Sasuke melirik Hinata.

"Tidak, hari ini kan, aku baru masuk sekolah ini. Aku belum terlalu paham tentang ruang-ruang dan murid yang ada di sini" Hinata memasukkan bukunya ke loker dan mengeluarkan _bento_ yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Untunglah, kalau begitu ikut aku" Sasuke menarik tanpa ijin lengan Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu" Hinata kewalahan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang terlalu cepat.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor, di sepanjang jalan Hinata hanya menunduk. Ia takut menatap perempuan-perempuan yang memberikan tatapan tajam terhadapnya. Bahkan ia sempat mendengar beberapa anak tengah berbisik mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Kita sampai" Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Hinata hanya bengong melihat dirinya dan Sasuke berada di sebuah padang rumput, yang letaknya berada di belakang sekolah.

"Hanya menghindar dari perempuan-perempuan tidak jelas yang ada di sana tadi" Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah pohon.

"Ternyata sekarang kau cukup terkenal ya?" Hinata menunjukkan sebuah senyum kepada Sasuke "Pantat ayam"

GUBRAAK!

Sasuke yang tadinya ingin membalas senyum Hinata, mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar nama itu.

*Sasuke POV*

Ternyata dia masih mengingat julukan itu, padahal kami sudah 7 tahun tidak bertemu.

"Kau juga tidak berubah" kini ganti Sasuke yang memberikan sebuah senyum kepada Hinata "Poni kotak"

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya setelah kukatakan kata tadi. Kami sempat beradu pandangan sebentar. Walau ia menatapku tajam, tapi aku tidak melihat kemarahan atau kebencian sedikit pun dari dalam matanya. Yang kulihat hanyalah perasaan senang, aku selalu merasa nyaman jika bertatapan dengannya. Mata violetnya memberi kesan tersendiri untukku.

"Awas kau Pantat Ayam!" Hinata memberikan deathglare kepadaku

"Memang kenapa Poni Kotak?" Aku tetap berada di posisiku tadi.

Aku melihat salah satu tangannya mengepal. Bagus! Rencanaku berhasil. Aku tau apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Rasakan ini Pantat Ayam!" Hinata mencoba memukulku. Benar-benar sesuai rencana.

*End Sasuke POV*

Saat tangan Hinata yang mengepal hampir mengenai Sasuke, Sasuke menghindar dengan gesit, ia berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata sempat sedikit terkejut, merasakan jika ada yang menahan tangannya. Sebelum rasa kaget Hinata hilang, Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Hinata, ia menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Sasuke memeluk Hinata sangat erat.

"Kenapa….kenapa dulu kau meninggalkanku" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang sedih.

"A-aku….aku tidak ingin membuat Sa-Sasuke-kun bersedih, jadi…." Hinata menahan air matanya, tetapi gagal. Beberapa butir air matanya jatuh membasahi seragam Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku akan bertambah sedih, jika kau tidak memberitahuku" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata ke dada Sasuke. Mereka melepaskan kerinduan yang telah mereka pendam selama 7 tahun ini. Selang beberapa saat, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, wajahmu jadi aneh" Sasuke menunjukkan senyum tulusnya, mungkin hanya Hinata dan _okaa-san_ nya yang pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Ia juga memberikan sehelai saputangan berwarna biru tua berajutkan nama Sasuke di pojok kanannya kepada Hinata.

"A-arigatou" Hinata menerima saputangan pemberian Sasuke dan menyeka air matanya.

"Kalau tidak salah kau tadi bawa _bento_ kan?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Hinata, setelah memastikan ia tidak menangis lagi.

"Umm…i-iya sih" Hinata mengeluarkan _bento_ yang ia sembunyika dari tadi, dan membukanya "Kau mau?".

"_Arigato_" Sasuke mengambil satu _onigiri_.

"Dasar! Dari dulu makanan favoritmu tetap _onigiri_ selain tomat" Hinata juga mengambil sebuah _onigiri_.

"Itukan urusanku!" Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hinata dan terus melahap _onigiri_ nya sampai tak tersisa. Setelah itu suasana hening, tak ada yang berani membuka percakapan satu sama lain.

"Umm…Hinata" Sasuke sedikit _blushing_.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan tampang _innoncent_.

"Umm….apa k-kau mau…..me-menjadi ke-kekasihku?" Hinata kaget dan tidak percaya, jika Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan hal itu.

_Flashback…_

"_Hinata kemarilah!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya._

"_Ada apa?" Hinata berlari kecil menuju kearah Sasuke._

"_Lihat itu" Sasuke menunjuk hamparan bunga lily yang cukup luas._

"_Wah! Indahnya! Sasuke-kun, ayo kita ke sana" Hinata mengandeng tangan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menuruti permintaannya dan mengikutnya dari belakang._

_Setelah sampai di sana, Hinata langsung menari-nari kecil. Ya, Hinata memang sangat suka bunga. Sasuke hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Hinata._

"_Ternyata Hinata itu cantik ya?" Sasuke tersenyum kepada Hinata yang sedang blushing._

"_Ta-tapi kata teman-teman di sekolah, a-aku tidak secantik yang Sasuke-kun katakan" Hinata menunduk._

"_Pasti mereka salah! Padahalkan Hinata sangat cantik" Sasuke memetik beberapa bunga lily._

"_Tapi, hingga sekarang, tidak ada yang suka denganku" jemari Hinata menyentuh beberapa bunga lily._

"_Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjadi pacar dan suami Hinata di masa depan" Sasuke memberikan beberapa bunga lily yang ia petik tadi kepada Hinata._

_Flashback off…._

"Sa-Sasuke-kun se-serius?" Hinata bertambah _blushing._

"Kalau tidak, kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sedang _blushing _berat.

"Ke-kenapa aku?" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, menatap rumput.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya kearah Hinata.

"Yah, ma-maksudku, kenapa Sa-sasuke-kun memilihku? Bu-bukankah ada pe-perempuan lain yang le-lebih cantik dariku?" wajah Hinata semakin menunduk.

"Hn, menurutku kaulah yang paling sempurna" Sasuke berusaha ngegombal, padahal jika dilihat sekarang wajahnya 2X lipat lebih merah daripada tadi.

Hening…..

Tak ada yang ingin mengawali pembicaraan lagi. Hinata menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang blushing, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Jadi…..bagaimana? Apa kau mau jadi ke-kekasihku?" Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di samping Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau mau atau tidak? Jika tidak juga tidak apa-apa" Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"Tunggu" Hinata memeluk Sasuke dari belakang "Ku-kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" beberapa butir air mata Hinata berjatuhan lagi.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan kembali merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, _Hime_?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, tapi menurut Sasuke itu sudah membuatnya puas.

"Oh ya, apa pulang sekolah nanti kau ada urusan?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Hinata, setelah memastikan orang yang ia tanyai sudah tidak menangis lagi

"Ti-tidak, memang kenapa?" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku" Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Eh?" Hinata tampak kebingungan.

"Kau belum mengunjungi rumahku sejak 7 tahun lalu" Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk, ia tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke yang tau bagaimana perasaan Hinata sekarang, menyulurkan tangannya "Berdirilah, kita harus pergi ke kelas".

SKIP TIME

.

Tet tet tet

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sasuke berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang bertuliskan 'Konoha High School', ia bersandar di sana seperti menunggu seseorang. Tak berapa lama orang yang ia tunggu datang.

"Lama sekali, sepertinya kau benar-benar _Hime_ ya?" Sasuke berkata atau mungkin mengejek orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa ada disini" Hinata sedikit terkejut Sasuke berada disitu.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang mau ke rumahku?" Sasuke melirik Hinata.

"Ta-tapi kan aku tidak bilang 'ya'" Hinata membela dirinya.

"Tapi kau tadi diam, jadi kuanggap saja itu artinya 'ya'. Sudahlah, ayo cepat" Sasuke menarik halus tangan Hinata.

Jarak KHS dan rumah Sasuke bisa dibilang cukup dekat yah, hanya sekitar 2 km. Jadi Sasuke biasa pulang pergi berjalan kaki, yah, itung-itung sambil menikmati pemandangan. Setelah sekitar 5-10 menit-?- mereka berjalan kaki, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah bertingkat dua dan berpagar hitam yang cukup megah.

"_Tadaima_" Sasuke membuka pintu perlahan, dan….

**To be continued**….

**Akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga! Maaf klo ngupdatenya lama, maklum author kan juga punya kehidupan lain-?-. Kana sedikit tambahin humor biar gak bosen, padahal humornya gak banget!**

**Thanks banget buat para **_**senpai**_** yang mau review! Kana hargai perjuangan kalian-?-. Akhir kata….**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
